This invention relates to a telephone and telephone system capable of transmitting the telephone number of a called party by pressing a single button.
In conventional telephone systems capable of transmitting a telephone number in response to depression of a single button, a plurality of telephone numbers of parties that are frequently called are registered beforehand in such a manner that one telephone number corresponds to a single button. In the execution of processing for placing a call to a desired registered party, merely pressing the button for which the telephone number of the party has been registered transmits the corresponding telephone number signal to the telephone line in automatic fashion.
In the prior-art system, however, one telephone number of a party to be called corresponds to one button. This means that the number of telephone numbers capable of being registered is decided by the number of buttons. In order to increase the number of telephone numbers that can be registered, the number of buttons must be increased, thereby raising cost.